Very early on, computer software came to be categorized as “operating system” software or “application” software. Broadly speaking, an application is software meant to perform a specific task for the computer user such as solving a mathematical equation or supporting word processing. The operating system is the software that manages and controls the computer hardware. The goal of the operating system is to make the computer resources available to the application programmer while at the same time, hiding the complexity necessary to actually control the hardware.
The operating system makes the resources available via functions that are collectively known as the Application Program Interface or API. The term API is also used in reference to a single one of these functions. The functions are often grouped in terms of what resource or service they provide to the application programmer. Application software requests resources by calling individual API functions. API functions also serve as the means by which messages and information provided by the operating system are relayed back to the application software.
In addition to changes in hardware, another factor driving the evolution of operating system software has been the desire to simplify and speed application software development. Application software development can be a daunting task, sometimes requiring years of developer time to create a sophisticated program with millions of lines of code. For a popular operating system such as various versions of the Microsoft Windows® operating system, application software developers write thousands of different applications each year that utilize the operating system. A coherent and usable operating system base is required to support so many diverse application developers.
Often, development of application software can be made simpler by making the operating system more complex. That is, if a function may be useful to several different application programs, it may be better to write it once for inclusion in the operating system, than requiring dozens of software developers to write it dozens of times for inclusion in dozens of different applications. In this manner, if the operating system supports a wide range of common functionality required by a number of applications, significant savings in applications software development costs and time can be achieved.
Regardless of where the line between operating system and application software is drawn, it is clear that for a useful operating system, the API between the operating system and the computer hardware and application software is as important as efficient internal operation of the operating system itself.
Furthermore, most applications make use of data. This data can oftentimes change during execution of and/or the life of the application, and is typically stored on a local device or on some remote device (e.g., a file server or other computing device on a network). Traditionally, applications have “owned” their own data, with each application being responsible for managing its own data (e.g., retrieving, saving, relocating, etc.) using its own formats. This traditional structure has problems, however, as it makes searching for related data across applications very difficult, if not impossible, and frequently results in similar information having to be entered in multiple places (for example, contact information may have to be entered separately into an email application, a messenger application, a phone application, a word processor, and so forth).
The inventors have developed a unique set of programming interface functions to assist in solving these problems.